


My Reality is Your Fantasy

by kuro49



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, charles!James, erik!Michael, i don't know anything about film making, mcfassy has my virgin RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are the real deal living out a fantasy in real life. There is alcohol involved but mostly, it is Erik and Charles’ UST that is getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Reality is Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> There is no doubt it would come to this, but I honestly thought I wouldn't go to hell until I wrote RPF... meh.

This is reality.  
  
Green screens draping down to the very ground they stand, camera lenses zooming in before panning out, and microphones dangling right above their heads, picking up lines from out of this world.   
  
James McAvoy walks on to set, coffee cup in one hand and gloves in the other. It is barely even morning and he is surrounded by a whirlwind of activity amongst the morning chill. He gets picked up by the current and follows its lead, diving head first before being pushed into the world of cinema.  
  
“James! Costumes are ready for you!”  
  
He sees no faces, just voices that seem to explode into articulations and vowels in his head. Because he is still in a Scottish mindset, he doesn’t quite know what they are saying, just yet. He understands through tones and mannerism.  
  
James tips his coffee cup in Vaughn’s direction before heading to costume, good morning barely a slur on his still sleep-thick tongue.  
  
000  
  
This can pass for fantasy, if not just science fiction.  
  
The Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird is a little too majestic and a little too unreal to be, well, real. But that is just what it is. He sees with his eyes and what his eyes see he cannot always believe. He doesn’t like the way his brain works but this is all he can do because there is a little too much metal and metal makes the excitement in his bones hum before his mind finds the way back to his beloved motorcycle on the streets.   
  
“Michael! Have you seen the new—”  
  
They turn to actually look at each other, take in the sight before they take a step back and get into character.  
  
“You’re already wearing it.”  
  
James finishes with a smile, an almost-grin. It is the first time they have seen each other (or anyone else for that matter) in those classic yellow and blue jumpsuit Vaughn has promised them even before they have signed on to the film.  
  
The Scottish accent dissolves with the smile and he is mutant leader, Professor Xavier, genetics extraordinaire.   
  
“Erik.”  
  
“Charles.”  
  
The ease in his pose seeps away as he stands straight, shoulders tensing, muscles coiling, and he is Erik, an almost Magneto, not yet too evil but getting there on some extent.  
  
And this, this is as real as it gets for them.  
  
000  
  
There is no magic, just metal contraptions and a clever play at artsy angles.  
  
Night falls and alcohol is passed between the two.  
  
Filming is far from finished, there were key scenes they haven’t even gone over and too many questions are still hanging in the air. But everything shuts off because a break is a break and it doesn’t matter that it is nearly three in the morning and they are contemplating breakfast after this last bottle is drained.  
  
It isn’t in the way he slurs with the alcohol in his system, neither is it his accent that is in the way, it is the way his obscenely red mouth curl and curve.  
  
McAvoy is getting a little hard to understand.   
  
“I suspect,” Fassbender pauses in the middle of his flat and easy statement because he is either drunk out of his mind or really too sober, “your eyebrows have a life of their own.”   
  
It hasn’t been what he has wanted to say. It is far, faraway, from even a resemblance of what he has wanted to say, out loud.  
  
But they all keep things to the heart.  
  
James laughs into the neck of the alcohol, lips barely inches from the glass. Michael closes his eyes and breathes in the deep night air.  
  
“And I suspect, we all had a hard time getting into those yellow and blue uniforms.”  
  
It is close enough to what he has formulated in his mind.  
  
Because really, Michael has thought it is highly inappropriate the way it clings at McAvoy’s crotch while James has thought it is just outright scandalous the way the fabric has hugged at Fassbender’s ass.  
  
It is a little embarrassing and quite awkward to say the least.  
  
But they swallow it all down with alcohol on the side.  
  
And all is well when the sun rises from somewhere else because work resumes. Professionally, they can keep away, it is Erik Lehnsherr, Magneto, and Charles Xavier, Professor X, that they are not entirely sure about. There are certainly too many intimate moments underlying all the action and adventure.  
  
Still, they have been at this for years, they really should be used to all of it by now.  
  
Yet, it has never felt this unreal.  
  
XXX Kuro


End file.
